(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal use shower mirror. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable mirror that is hung from a show curtain rod or from sliding glass shower doors.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In addition to washing while showering, many people like to perform personal grooming tasks. For example, many men prefer to shave their beards while showering. However, in the absence of a mirror to aid in guiding the movement of the razor against the skin, shaving in the shower can be an imprecise, difficult and potentially dangerous task. Other grooming tasks that are more easily done with a mirror include shaving other parts of the body, shampooing, and applying soaps and lotions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,277 to Broussard relates to a fog free shower mirror hung from a showerhead. The height of the mirror, however, cannot be readily adjusted because it is connected to the showerhead. It, therefore, does not contemplate either the height of the person using the mirror in the shower or the body part that the person is grooming.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,633 to Christianson discloses a condensation-free shower mirror, which is heated by the hot stream from the shower. Unfortunately, Christianson is designed to interrupt the path of the shower. As such, it will likely cause flooding in the bathroom when high-pressure water from the showerhead is deflected sideways off the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,594 to Powell discloses a combination mirror defogging and drying device. Since Powell must use line level electricity to operate, it is unsuitable for use in the shower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,468 to Zadro discloses a shaving system in which water from the shower is used to generate electricity and to defog the mirror. However, in order to operate, Zadro requires that the device be connected to the shower plumbing. Such connection is beyond the scope of a typical consumer""s expertise.
Although these units are suitable for their particular designed purposes, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereafter disclosed.
The present invention relates to a shower mirror. Accordingly, on object of the invention is to provide a personal shower mirror, comprising a mirror element, a housing enclosing the mirror element, a hanging device and an adjustable pole connecting the housing to the hanging device. The personal shower mirror of the present invention is designed for both home and travel use and is convenient because it can be folded down and stored within seconds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shower mirror having an adjustable height.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shower mirror that can be connected either to a shower curtain pole or to a sliding glass door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a non-fogging shower mirror.
These and other objects of the present invention will be clear in light of the detailed description below.
To accomplish the above and related objects, the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. However, the drawings are only illustrative. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.